<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pregnancy (Keanu Reeves x Reader) by ficsnroses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321479">Pregnancy (Keanu Reeves x Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsnroses/pseuds/ficsnroses'>ficsnroses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Canadian Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Childbirth, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Pregnancy Scares, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:00:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsnroses/pseuds/ficsnroses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader thinks she may be pregnant with her husband, Keanu’s, child. This story follows their journey through pregnancy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keanu Reeves/Reader, Keanu Reeves/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pregnancy (Keanu Reeves x Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings : Contraception failure. I know I used gender stereotypes, I’m sorry if that’s offensive to anyone. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You felt a head ache. Maybe a migraine at worst, creeping up. In the solitary walls of the marble finished bathroom, you felt your stomach turn at the second week of a missed period. You weren’t sure if it was the humidity in the washroom from the shower your husband had took prior, or the uncertainty that threatened to gloom, channeling over you that had caused a thin line of sweat over your forehead. </p><p>It was quiet in the four walls of the confined room. The drip of spared water droplets falling off the shower head filled the room. As you leant alone against the granite washroom counter, your eyes traced over the turquoise globes of water plastered over the glass shower door, cascading, flowing, tumbling down.</p><p>It can’t be anything serious, right? Periods are missed all the time. You’d been under some stress recently. That was probably it. It couldn’t be anything more – you’d taken all the precautions. But then why was there a voice in the back of your head, pressing, pushing, declaring you find assurance?</p><p>With a splash of temperate water to the face, you find your chest heavy. No matter the efforts, you can’t shake the feeling of ambiguity.</p><p>
  <em>Pit, pat, pit, pat…</em>
</p><p>Those darn water droplets. The sound echoing as if the force of a thousand winds in the silence of the room, occupied by nothing but your blaring thoughts.  </p><p><em>“It’ll be fine. I’ll be fine,”</em> you attempted to reassure yourself. Nothing a heating pad and some leisure time can’t induce. “<em>I’m just stressed. That’s all”.</em></p><p>Climbing down the hallway stairs, you find your husband, back turned against the stove, humming a tune. He seems to be making breakfast, his broad, toned arms moving, back muscles contracting with every motion.  He’s dressed in sweatpants, his bed ruffled hair untamed still, framing the shape of his head perfectly. His rather raven kissed beard has been peppered with a few specs of pearly gray over the past few years. He still looks the man of your dreams, regardless.</p><p>Keanu had made a few questionable choices over the course of his life. His proudest however, was marrying you. The women who had had his entire heart for many years now. He loved life with you more than anything, he wouldn’t change it for all the riches. <em>“Us against the world,”</em> you’d often tell each other. It would always be.</p><p>You make yourself know with a tiny cough escaping your throat. He turns your way, watching you pad into the kitchen space.</p><p>“Morning, beautiful.” He grins, brown orbs twinkling as they set on you.</p><p>“Good morning.” You smile back, bringing yourself adjacent him, before you engulf him in a hug from behind. He’s a lot taller and bigger than you, but you manage to wrap your smaller arms around his mid, securing your chest against his back as you lean your head on him.</p><p>He laces his hand with yours that rests gently on his stomach, as his other flips food in the cast iron skillet. The smell of freshly cooked eggs consumes your senses.</p><p>“Sleep well?” he asks, his hoarse morning voice causing your lips to curl into a smile. You didn’t want to tell him of the difficulties you’d been experiencing just yet. You knew he’d worry. You needed to be sure, you needed time first.</p><p>“Yeah. As well as one can sleep with your snoring.” You giggle, placing a kiss to his back. Keanu snores ever so lightly in his sleep, which you don’t mind. However, usually, when he’s more exhausted than normal, his snoring gets louder. You tease him about it often, loving to get a reaction out of him.</p><p>“I can’t help it.” He chuckles. You untangle yourself from him to grab coffee out of the press he’s brewed. Pouring two cups, you place them down on the kitchen counter, also setting yourself down on one of the counter high stools. Keanu brings two plated meals over, setting them down as he takes a seat beside you.</p><p>You stare out the window as the nutty aroma of the dark roast washes down your throat, the earthy notes of the drink waking you up instantly. You couldn’t help the natural frown that had plastered itself on your face.</p><p>“Everything okay?” Keanu asks, sipping from his mug, opening a news paper.</p><p>“Yeah.” You sigh, digging into your plate.</p><p>“That didn’t sound too sure.” Keanu frowns, placing his mug down to gently rub your forearm, soothingly.  </p><p>“It’s fine babe, really. Just tired.” You yawn. You didn’t want to touch on the subject just yet. You needed time to evaluate it yourself first.</p><p>You didn’t want to drop the “I think I might be pregnant” bomb on him first thing in the morning.</p><p>–</p><p>Keanu and you had a healthy sex life. You were intimate pretty often, whether it was a session of making love to each other, or just regular, stress relieving sex. You <em>loved </em>having him, and he felt the same way about you, which is why your sex life always stayed so fresh and desirable.</p><p>Sex was also a way for you to remind each other of how much you still <em>always</em> wanted the other. It kept your affection fresh, made the other feel valued.</p><p>Not to mention, Keanu had a pretty high sex drive for an older man. And to be honest, you didn’t mind. You loved sex as well, and you weren’t afraid to admit it. Both of you respected each other’s boundaries and desires, neither of you would make the other do anything unless they were in the mood as well. That level of respect was established from the beginning of your relationship.</p><p>You got yourself on birth control a few months into dating Keanu all those years ago. You discussed it with him, and he agreed it was the right thing to do. Keanu and yourself fell pretty hard for each other really quick, and you were comfortable discussing these things with him early on.</p><p>You both agreed you wanted children eventually, but you wouldn’t try until both were ready and had discussed it. You wanted to make sure you were both stable in your respective careers, and had a chance to experience everything you wanted to do, both alone and together before having children restricted you from doing so. You also wanted to be married before you had kids. You had discussed marriage earlier as well, you both felt just as sure about each other. You knew you were meant to be, and marriage was definitely something you both wanted. A way to solidify your love, and share it on a special day with all your family and friends.</p><p>You decided birth control was more reliable than just condoms. Keanu wasn’t too happy about you having to take on the responsibility of taking the pill at the right time each day, but you assured him it was okay. He had always been that caring and protective over you, little gestures like that only made you fall deeper and deeper in love with him, if that was even possible anymore.</p><p>However, birth control isn’t 100% guaranteed to work. There’s always a chance something could go wrong. You’d heard it a million times, how much smaller the contraceptive failure rate is than the rate of success. But you always knew that it is there. Humans tend to ignore the idea of minor uncertainties happening to them. They forget to consider they may be the smaller, unlucky ratio.</p><p>And here you were today, scared, that you were part of that minority.</p><p>Keanu and you were married, and both stable in your careers. But you hadn’t had the talk yet to start trying for kids. It wasn’t that you couldn’t provide for a child, you just hadn’t mentally and emotionally prepared yourself yet. There was a lot of stuff you still had to figure out, still weren’t sure about for yourself.</p><p>You knew with your entire heart that Keanu would be an amazing father. His generosity, his patience, his tremendous heart, everything about him made him ideal. You saw the way he cared for your nieces and nephews, and everyone around him. You saw the way he cared for <em>you</em>, always putting you above him. You’d be happy to have him father your children, there’s no one you’d rather have.</p><p>But you weren’t too sure about yourself yet. Being a mother is a huge responsibility. You didn’t want to let your child down. You’d love them more than the world itself. They deserved more than the world itself.</p><p>–</p><p>Another week went by, and you still hadn’t got your period. Your worry only grew day by day. You had refrained from having sex the entire week, you couldn’t shake the feeling that there may be a life inside you. It was only becoming more and more reality by the moment.</p><p>Keanu had been noticing your mood being off for the past few weeks. You kept rubbing it off as being tired, or working too much. But you hadn’t been intimate in over a week, which wasn’t something you usually did. He missed you, missed being connected to you in the act of love.</p><p>He’d tried initiating sex a few nights that week, but you rubbed him off. Each time he would graze his fingers over the skin of your bare hips, pulling you closer to him, his breath becoming hotter on your skin, you’d gently nudge his hand away.</p><p>“Im sorry, love. Not tonight.” You’d whisper, an apologetic look on your face.</p><p>Keanu would sigh, rolling on his back.</p><p>“It’s alright, maybe tomorrow.” He’d reply, giving you a smile, allowing you to tuck yourself into his side.</p><p>You hated denying him. It wasn’t because you didn’t want sex, you did. You just couldn’t bring yourself to do it, knowing well you may be pregnant. Something about it felt wrong, until you knew for sure. You missed Keanu as well, missed making love to him, allowing him to <em>make love to you</em>.</p><p>–</p><p>On a Friday evening, you were getting ready for bed as Keanu invested himself in a novel in your shared bed. The only light in the room was emitted from the warm bedside lamp, and the silver hue the moon channelled into the room.</p><p>He had already finished brushing his teeth and washing his face, he’d normally retire in bed before you and wait until you finished your nightly routine of moisturizers and face potions before you joined him. Keanu could hear you humming from the washroom, the melody from your lips filled his ears, immersing him into almost a warm hug of your presence. A warm hug of being home.</p><p>Keanu was growing impatient, he wanted you to hurry up and finish so he could have you to himself as soon as possible.</p><p>“Baaaaabe? Why are you taking so long?” Keanu’s deep voice filled the bedroom, whining as he set his book down.</p><p>“Almost done, promise.” You yelled back from the washroom.</p><p>Keanu yawned, leaning back on the headboard, trying to occupy himself as you finished.</p><p>“Hey, wanna hear a joke?” Keanu called out to you from bed.</p><p>“Sure.” You replied, still not in sight.</p><p>“Do you know what’s really cool?” he asked.</p><p>“What?” you replied.</p><p>“Winter.” He states. You could basically see the grin on his face, even though he was in the other room.</p><p>You chuckled, he was pretty darn cute.</p><p>“Good one. 10/10.” You laughed.</p><p>“Wanna hear a construction joke?” he asked.</p><p>“Shoot.”</p><p>“I’m still working on it.”</p><p>You laughed harder this time. “Why are you telling such dad jokes?” you giggled, walking into your shared bedroom, grabbing one of his shirts out of the dresser to change into. You saw him positioned in bed, a smirk plastered on his face, eyeing you.</p><p>“Hey what’s red and flies through the air?” he asks, already grinning again.</p><p>“What, Keanu.” You say, back turned to him as you pull your shirt off, left in nothing but your bra and a pair of sleeping shorts.</p><p>“A tomato in a helicopter.”</p><p>You burst out laughing. It wasn’t the joke that was funny, just the fact that he was telling it, clearly because he was just that bored. You turn around, looking him in the eyes. “Keanu, why.”</p><p>He smiles his gorgeous smile. “C’mere.” He waves you towards him in bed. You gladly follow. Pulling you into his lap, he wraps his arms around you as you position your hands on either of his shoulders. He takes in your fresh, lavender scent, smiling wide. “You’ve been a bit down lately, thought you could use some cheering up.” He chuckles, burying his face in your chest, covered only by your lacy bra.</p><p>You run your finger through his locks, gently massaging the back of his head, as he begins placing small kisses over your clothed modesty. A few of his kisses begin trailing up, and he places a few wetter kisses just above your breasts, lingering higher up, over your collarbone, to your jaw.</p><p>He runs his hands soothingly over your hips, one hand grazing over the skin of your thigh. You felt your arousal growing by the second as he held you close. He begins kissing your neck, nipping, his tongue touching your skin ever so slightly. You lean your head back, eyes closing in ecstasy, feeling a pit of butterflies in your mid. You moan lightly, allowing him more access.</p><p>“Mhmmm, I miss you.” He breaths against your neck, still kissing. However, as his fingers slip into the waistband of your shorts, you snap your eyes open and place a hand over his, stopping him momentarily. You lean back off him slightly, avoiding eye contact, as you grab the shirt you had retrieved from the dresser to drape over yourself. You can tell he’s slightly hurt that you’ve denied him, once again.</p><p>You sigh, rubbing your hand over your forehead. He’s staring at the floor beside the bed, unsure on how to touch at the subject.</p><p>“Are we okay?” he questions quietly, fiddling with the bedsheet.</p><p>You sigh, bringing his palm up to place a kiss to it. You feel horrible.</p><p>“Yeah. We are, I promise.” You gaze around the room for a second. “I know we…haven’t done anything in a few days. Sorry.”</p><p>“Do you not want me anymore?” he asks, quietly, trying to make eye contact.</p><p>You’re taken back, although you understand why he may feel that way. You’ve denied him almost every night this week.</p><p>“No, of course not, baby.” You say, cupping his cheeks, making eye contact. “I do want you, I swear by it.” You assure him. “It’s just that….” You pause, thinking. You should probably tell him, rather than keeping it to yourself and wallowing in uncertainty alone. He’s just as much a part of this, and it seems unfair to keep him in the dark. “I…I haven’t got my period in around 6 weeks.” You slowly say. His expression grows concerned. “I think I might be pregnant, Ke.”</p><p>He’s slightly taken back, but manages to speak. “Oh…is that why you’ve been a little…off?” he asks, taking hold of your hand.</p><p>“Yeah…I guess.” You sigh.</p><p>“Have you taken a test?” he asks gently, giving you a reassuring nod.</p><p>“No, I haven’t. I’ve been…I don’t know. I guess taking the test would be the first step to accepting that it might be a reality. I don’t know. I’m not sure how to feel.”</p><p>Keanu brings your hand up to his lips, to kiss each and every finger, before he rests it on his cheek, placing his own hand over it. “Why didn’t you tell me, baby?” he asks, frowning.</p><p>“I don’t know. I just didn’t know how to feel and I wasn’t sure. I’m still not sure.” You begin to feel your eyes water. Keanu notices, and immediately rubs his thumb under the soft skin of your eye. “Hey, baby. Look at me.” He says. “I can tell you’re nervous, I just wish you would have told me so I could have been there for you.” He frowns. “Don’t you think we should take a test?” he proposes.</p><p>“Yeah. We should, I’m just really scared because we didn’t get a chance to discuss it, and I was so sure the pills would work.” You begin to cry at this point, and he only pulls you closer.</p><p>“Hey hey, shhh. It’s going to be okay.” He rubs your back soothingly, as you rest your head on his chest. “We’ll grab some tests first thing in the morning, okay? And no matter the results, please don’t forget how much I love you, Y/N. I’m gonna be here for you, okay? We’re gonna get through this together.” He laces both hands with yours now. <em>“Us against the world,</em> <em>remember</em>?” he smiles.</p><p>
  <em>“Us against the world.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>–</em>
</p><p>You fell asleep with Keanu holding you close all night, running his hand over your arms and back soothingly, lulling you to a peaceful slumber. He knew how stressed you were, and he wished he could take all the weight off your shoulders.</p><p>Keanu went out to pick up some pregnancy tests from the pharmacy while you stayed home. He insisted you stay home, and take a nice, long, relaxing shower to ease your mind. The cashier recognized him, and saw him trying to ring out pregnancy tests. Her eyes went wide, but Keanu was used to it at this point. The world knew he was a married man, in a committed relationship with the love of his life. If he needed pregnancy tests, he needed pregnancy tests. The world could think what they want.</p><p>As Keanu got home, you were eagerly waiting in the living room for his arrival. You had butterflies in your stomach – your life could change today. It was nerve-wracking.</p><p>“The box says we’ll have to wait three minutes after you take it.” Keanu says, as he hands you the box. You swallow as you grip it, your heart already racing again. You nod in response. He follows you to your bedroom. Entering the room, Keanu shrugs off his coat, hanging it on the rack. “Do you want me to come in with you?” he asks.</p><p>You shake your head, telling him no. “Okay,” he replies. You begin the walk into the washroom, but he stops you, with a grasp of the wrist. “Baby?” he asks.</p><p>“Yeah?” you question.</p><p><em>“Us against the world.”</em> He gives you a smile.</p><p>You beam a genuine smile, your heart full at his care. You close your eyes, leaning in to place a kiss to his lips. “I love you.”</p><p>Once you’ve took the test, you set it on a layer of paper towels, bringing it out to your bedroom, placing it your dresser. These are going to be the longest three minutes of your life. Keanu immediately walks over to you to kiss your cheek, placing his hand on the small of your back to lead you to sit on the bed. He sets himself down on the floor in front of you, holding your hand the entire time. He places kisses on your wrists, your palm, and your fingers frequently, trying to calm your nerves.</p><p>Once the test beeps ready, he gives you a reassuring squeeze, standing up to grab it off the dresser. You had placed it upside down so you could look at the results at the same time.</p><p>Keanu sits down beside you on the bed, wrapping one arm around you, hugging you close, as he gives the test in your hand. You keep it faced down until you’re both ready. He has both arms wrapped securely around you. “I’m ready when you are, hun.” He says.</p><p>You sigh, giving it a few seconds before you slowly turn it over. Two lines. <em>Positive.</em></p><p>You feel warm tears flood down your cheeks, throwing your head down. You didn’t mean to cry like this, but you’re overwhelmed. You’ve always wanted kids, but you wanted to have them on your own time when you were ready. This felt out of the blue, and you hadn’t time to prepare. But it happened. You were pregnant.</p><p>Keanu pulled you even closer as you wept, kissing your hair, soothingly rubbing your back. “Shhhhhh, its okay baby. I’m right here.” He kept whispering. His heart was breaking seeing you like this.</p><p>After a few moments, you finally choked out. “I’m scared, Ke. I’m so scared.”</p><p>“I know baby, I know.” He kept kissing your hair, your temples, your cheeks. “It’s your body. The final decision will be yours too. If you’re not ready, its okay. I understand.” He whispered.</p><p>“I guess we should have been more careful, huh.” You wept. “What if I’m a horrible mother? I don’t know how to care for a child.” Your emotions were getting the best of you.</p><p>“We’ll figure it out, okay? You’ll be an amazing mother. You’ll learn; I’ll learn. I promise, if we go through with this, everything’s going to be okay.” He reassured, still holding you close.</p><p>After a few moments, you finally replied. “I guess we were going to have kids anyway. We’re both have stability in our lives right now. Just a little earlier than planned.” You lightly chuckled, tears still falling.</p><p>“Are we gonna do this?” Keanu questioned, kissing your temple again.</p><p>“Yeah. We’re gonna do this.”</p><p>Keanu felt his heart swell at those words. He was finally going to have it – the perfect life he’d always dreamed of. A wife who loves him more than life itself, and a child to call his own and spoil. He’d always dreamed of being a father. He wanted it all, the sleepless nights, the tantrums, the parent teacher meetings, teaching them to ride a bike, everything. And to do it with you – <em>his Y/N</em>, meant the world.</p><p>You pulled back to look each other in the eyes. You felt your lips curl into a smile as you saw the tears in his eyes as well now. “Congratulations, you’re going to be a dad, Ke.” You whispered, stroking his cheek.</p><p>“And you’re going to be a mom. The best mom our child could ever get.” He kissed you, beaming as you wiped away each others tears. You shared perhaps the most special moment of your lives together in that instant.</p><p>–</p><p>Telling your families was perhaps the most exciting part of it all. Both your families were ecstatic, your parents more than excited to finally get a grandchild to spoil immensely. As your belly grew bigger and bigger, Keanu had already started working on the baby’s room. You had found out you were having a baby girl, and neither of you could be more excited.</p><p>You couldn’t wait for the dress up sessions, teaching her how to bake, watching all the Disney moves together. Keanu couldn’t believe there was going to be a little girl running around, calling him daddy. He couldn’t wait to learn how to braid her hair, and play tea party with her and her stuffed animals. He’d protect her at all costs, she would be his first priority for the rest of his life, his proudest accomplishment. Just like you were.</p><p>Pregnancy brought on a lot of nausea and mood swings for you. Many women luck out and don’t get these rather annoying symptoms, but unfortunately, you weren’t one of them. Keanu made sure to help you out on every single thing he could. He knew the physical and emotional toll this pregnancy was taking on you, and if he could, he would bear all the pain in the world for you. He made sure to stay patient if you ever freaked out at him for having the TV too loud, or leaving a dish in the sink. He knew it was just the hormones.</p><p>Keanu’s famous foot and back rubs became very frequent during your pregnancy, and he loved providing them as it helped ease the pain. He loved touching your belly anytime he could, he found it mind boggling to know there was a real, live baby in there. A baby you’d made together. The biggest symbol of your love there would ever be.</p><p>You had been talking to your belly ever since you started showing in the slightest. It helped you feel more connected to her, and you swore she could hear you. Whether it was as you worked leisurely on a painting, or as you lounged on the couch watching TV. You were so excited to get to talk to her in person soon.</p><p>Keanu was a bit iffy talking to your belly at first, but it soon enough became second nature to him as well. This baby, even though not here yet, had become such a prominent part of your lives. It seemed as if everything you did, was for her.</p><p>“Don’t give mommy too hard of a time in there, princess.” Keanu would often chuckle as she kicked. You loved feeling her kick, but it was rather uncomfortable. Sometimes, Keanu would read to her, whether it be the novel he was currently browsing, or script lines. It was one of his favourite things to do.</p><p>Keanu was a giant softie. By the 7<sup>th</sup> month of pregnancy, your belly quite big, making it hard for Keanu and you to make love or cuddle anymore. It was hard having to wait, but so worth it, knowing your baby girl was closer and closer to arrival by the day.</p><p>Sometimes, when Keanu really wanted to feel your touch, he would gently rest his head on your tummy, draping a leg over you as he held your belly close. You would run your fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp. You missed your cuddle sessions, boy were you excited to continue them once she was finally here.</p><p>–</p><p>It felt like forever, but the day had come that your water broke, and you’d finally been sent into labour. You had made a hospital bag ready to go months prior, trying to be as prepared as possible. Keanu made sure to stay nice and calm, knowing you would probably be a little frazzled as it was your first time going into labour.</p><p>Keanu called both of your immediate family as soon as you got to the hospital. He was filled with excitement to the brim, so ready to finally meet his daughter. Of course, both of your families showed up with flowers, balloons and teddy bears to welcome the newest member of the Reeves family into the world.</p><p>Keanu sat beside the bed, holding your hand and talking to you the entire time as you waited to be fully dilated. It seemed like the longest process, and you were just ready for her to pop out already. Of course, he made sure to tell you a few more of his famous dad jokes to ease the tension.</p><p>“Babe?” He’d ask lightly, rubbing your hand.</p><p>You didn’t reply. You were so incredibly uncomfortable, with your head leaned back and eyes closed on the hospital bed.</p><p>“What sound does a witch’s car make?” he proposed, fiddling with your fingers.</p><p>“Mmm?” you moaned.</p><p>“Broom broom.” Keanu chuckled. You couldn’t help the smile that did creep onto your lips. You loved your silly, silly, dad joke telling husband, no matter how horrible his jokes really were.</p><p>–</p><p>When you were finally 10cm dilated, you were taken into the birthing room. You remember the nurse telling your family “father only, please.” as they wheeled you into the room, Keanu by your side each step of the way.</p><p>The process of giving birth was pretty hazy. Thankfully, you had opted to take the epidural offered to you to ease the pain. You didn’t think you’d be able to do it without one. You remember Keanu being there the whole time, holding your hand, encouraging praises leaving his lips every so often. You had a killer headache however from the medication, and the bright lights were only making it worse. You made a mental note to ask Keanu more about that entire process once you were home.</p><p>However, you’ll never forget the sound of the first cry of your baby girl. It’ll stay engraved in your mind forever, like a melody so pure. You remember Keanu squeezing your hand harder, pressing a kiss to your temple, smiling. “You did it, honey. She’s here.”</p><p>You remember Keanu being instructed to cut the umbilical cord, before your baby girl was taken away to be cleaned, leaving you and Keanu alone as the nurses checked up on you to make sure all was okay.</p><p>Keanu wiped your forehead, as you took in deep breaths, trying to calm yourself. “Im so proud of you, Y/N. Thank you for bringing our baby into the world.” You heard him whisper, as he kissed your cheek, your shoulder, and then your hand.</p><p>Finally, a few moments later, you remember your baby girl, all cleaned and dressed in a white baby blanket brought back out to you. You couldn’t stop the tears in that moment. They definitely over powered both you and Keanu. The nurse placed her in your arms, as Keanu wrapped his arm around you, holding both of you close as you had your first meeting with your daughter. Your first family interaction.</p><p>“Hi there, princess.” Keanu whispered to her, smiling, as you stared at her in awe, tears falling. “I’m Keanu, but you can call me daddy. This is your mommy, Y/N. We’re gonna love you so much baby girl. Forever.” He whispered to her.</p><p>“Forever. I promise.” Was all you could choke out, as you stared at your daughter, hugging her close, taking in her features. She had Keanu’s chocolate eyes, and your tiny button nose.</p><p>Keanu’s eyes had welled with tears as well. It was the most beautiful moment of your lives. So special. So precious. As the three of you huddled closer together, you heard Keanu whisper.</p><p>“Us against the world.” as he stared at you and his daughter. You smiled.</p><p>
  <em>“Us against the world.”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>